reddwarffandomcom-20200217-history
Hogey the Roguey
Hogey the Rougey is a rogue droid and thief who is believed to have frequently visited the mining ship Red Dwarf and was familiar with the crew. Hogey was unlike other rogue droids encountered by the boys from the Dwarf, such as Hudzen-10, or the Rogue Simulants who wanted to kill them on sight. Hogey was much less threatening, even comical to the Dwarfers, at least first; they then quickly found him rather annoying. Hogey carries with him a Matter Destabilizer, which is used to render solid objects such as bulkheads molecularly transparent, allowing him easy entry into space-faring vessels such as Red Dwarf and Simulant Death Ships. Biography Hogey's ship clamped onto the hull of Red Dwarf, and he gained entry to Red Dwarf using his Molecular Destabilizer to walk through the walls. Hogey then proceeded to locate the Cat and Kryten, who by now are already bored with Hogey's games and direct him to Dave Lister. Lister himself lacks any motivation to entertain Hogey to a "duel across time and space" (for example, playing crazy golf in the botanical gardens), though Lister admits they were once a fun way to pass the time. During their brief conversation, Hogey hands Lister a prized cloth map, which leads to treasures "the likes of which you have never seen", though Lister is quick to point out that there's very little the Red Dwarf crew have not seen at this point, and that they have likely seen things that Hogey himself has not seen - prompting Hogey to, predictably, request a "duel across space and time". When a Simulant Death Ship fires upon Red Dwarf (following Hogey after he stole the map from them), its missiles breach the hull and cause Lister's bunk room to de-pressurize. Caught in the vacuum of the escaping air, Hogey is sucked against the bulkhead, sealing the crack in the hull and stabilizing the room. Unable to move, Hogey remains trapped there for the majority of the episode, his Matter Destabiliser gun taken from him by Lister. Right at the end of the episode, Hogey (or perhaps his actual brother, since Hogey may have been disabled by the depressurization) appears and brandishes a new Molecular Destabiliser in an attempt to goad the Red Dwarf crew into engaging in a duel across space and time, because they may have actually killed his brother. ("''The Beginning''", Series X) Personality * Hogey is generally good natured, but easily bored in the endless reaches of space. He frequently brandishes his Matter Destabiliser, challenging Lister to duels across time and space in order to relieve some of the boredom. He has been known to say "you kills my brother", in a cheesy Italian accent, in attempts to provoke the Red Dwarf crew into playing his games. Trivia * Hogey's origins are unknown, except that he was obviously very old and degraded, and likely suffering from computer senility. His exact nature is also unclear. Whereas the Simulants were cyborgs originally created as soldiers, it doesn't appear that Hogey was a soldier, and it is unclear whether Hogey was a robot in a traditional sense - an android like the Mechanoids - or bio-mechanical like the Simulants. * Although Hogey spoke in an Italian accent, he has a Union Jack flag patch on his shoulder, indicating that he may have actually come from England (or perhaps he had cannibalised body parts from other droids, like the "agonoids" in the Red Dwarf novel Backwards). Behind the Scenes * Hogey the Roguey was originally written as part of the script drafts for the never completed Red Dwarf: The Movie, and had Richard O'Callaghan cast as this role in that capacity. It was this relationship that lead to him later being cast as the Creator in Back to Earth, before three years later getting his original role brought to screen as part of Series X. Given that Lister actually does kill the Creator within the events of the Back to Earth hallucination, it could be said in a way that Lister did kill Hogey's "brother". Noteworthy Dialogue *''I clever as a hedgehog'' *''You kills my brother.'' *''I challenge you to a duel across time and space to the death.'' *''How else we gonna stop ourselves going crazy?'' Category:Characters Category:Robots Category: Series X Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Red Dwarf: The Movie Category:Enemies Category:Simulants